¿Qué esta pasando?
by la chica en problemas
Summary: ¿Qué esta pasando? esa es la pregunta que todos no podremos responder hasta el final de esta historia ¿que pasara con Bella y el señor Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Miraba a ese extraño todos los días que me topaba con él, lo analizo en mi mente, lo miro silenciosa ni siquiera le digo –Hola porque todavía sigo, pienso (su mirada triste algo oculta o ¿seré yo la única que piensa eso?).

Me bajo de mi automóvil, firmo el libro de llegada, subo, me espera esa sala vacía ya que todavía me quedan 30 minutos de libertad pero cuando subo esa escalera pium ahí está la chica con su cola de caballo, desorientada, me mira y luego quiere seguir su camino pero no puede porque me muevo justo por donde ella quiere bajar, repetimos lo mismo dos veces (porque no pasa de una vez ¡maldición!) Ahí es cuando me sonríe y se va con su aire de grandeza que me desagrada.

Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

Bien Bella ¿y tú?

Con sueño pero al final llegue y eso es lo que vale

Si perdóname se me olvido decirte que estábamos aquí y no arriba

Tarde para eso

Sshh silencio por favor sigo con la clase, como decía….

(oooh Dios que aburrida estoy )

Bella vamos es recreo

Ah?ah? si si vamos

¿Qué clase toca después?

Música

Oooh que aburrido, me encanta la música pero no cuando yo la tengo que hacer, además se que le caigo mal al profesor.

No, relájate él es así

Horas después

Jóvenes los quiero saludar pero aun no pueden callarse, siéntense, señorita señorita

Bella a ti te habla

¿Aah?

Se puede poner de pie por favor voy a saludar… buenos días

Alice ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que este tipo está loco? Siéntate nono párate ¿Qué quiere que haga? No puedo hacer las dos al mismo tiempo

Jajajja eres tan graciosa Bella

Más encima ni siquiera se sabe mi nombre y ya estamos terminando el año, lo único que pido que se aprenda las 5 letras de mi apodo B-e-l-l-a

Jajajja cálmate si él es así

No puedo porque a mí me trata mal y es injusto porque no me conoce

Sise pero…pero…

Nada Alice, ahora vamos a practicar la canción

(Por fin en mi casa, mi habitación, mi cama, a dormir se ha dicho)

[En el celular]¿Bella vamos hoy?

[Ella responde] Bueno pero ¿no es muy peligroso? Y si nos ven juntos

[La respuesta de él]No nadie nos ve, donde siempre a las 5:00

Subo en el auto, lo beso como siempre y partimos de viaje en su auto negro.

Edward, no puedo hacer esto mis amigas, mis compañeros, los profesores, mi familia, estamos mintiéndole a todo el mundo.

Tranquila Bella, tú disfruta el viaje, estaremos bien mientras que nos queramos y no nos separen.

Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte aunque nos descubran seguiría contigo [mientras que el toma su mano]

Yo igual te quiero mucho ¿Segura?

Si, no me importan los demás solo nosotros

Love is a drug  
and you are mi cigarette  
love is addiction  
and you are my Nicorette  
love is a drug,  
like chocolate,  
like cigarettes  
I'm feeling sick  
I got to medicate myself

Uuuuuii me quede dormida otra vez o ¿no? ¿Qué hora es?

Mi celular aquí esta a ver las 7:30 si tengo tiempo

Hola Alice ¡te tengo que contar algo urgente!

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? , Alice necesito hablar contigo

Que feo que no me cuenten si somos todas amigas [triste y enojada a la vez]

No es que soñé con uno de nuestros amigos Emmett y lo que paso ahora es que se me declaro

Oooh [Alice y Bella a la vez]

Si, yo no sé qué hacer no aaaah

Rosalie cálmate mira que lo mío es peor

Anoche soñé con nuestro profesor de música Edward

¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? [Alice y Rosalie a la vez]

Noo , no se porque soñé con el pero en el sueño …

Jajajajajaja estas muy mal ¿cierto Rosalie?

Si jajajjaj

No se burlen

Mira quien viene ahí …

Hola niñas

Hola profe [Rosalie y Alice]

Iiuuu ¿Cómo lo voy a mirar ahora? ¿Qué le digo?

Ahora me persigue hasta los sueños [confundida y triste]

Chicos ahora les toca a ustedes ensayar, vengan…

1, 2,3

(Solo fue un sueño no lo mires [recordando el sueño Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte aunque nos descubran seguiría contigo [mientras que el toma su mano]

]) lalala lalalala oou me equivoque perdón

Ya no importa de nuevo alumnos

Lala shit me equivoco (Bella estas tiritando ¡calmate!)[Mirando a la ventana ]

De nuevo pero no te equivoques por favor

Lalalalalala aaaaaaaaah no puedo [con la cara roja]

Sigan alumnos, señorita quiero hablar con usted después

Ok (maldición ¿Cómo hablo con él? Si ni siquiera puedo estar a su lado)


	2. Entre nervios y celos

Señorita, ¿Qué le pasa?

Nada (solo que soñé que éramos pareja nada más) [mirando hacia otro lado]

Aprenda bien la canción (es tan extraña, no se algo le pasa)  
Si la he ensayado en el piano de Alice  
Ok puede irse (que ganas de preguntarle)  
(uff pensé que diría otra cosa como yo también soñé contigo .Jajajja que ridícula soy) [mientras camina]  
Alguien agarra a Bella por detrás  
¡Mierda! Grita ella mientras que ve que su amigo Jacob la mira muerto de la risa  
¿te asuste?  
No para nada  
¿Qué te dijo?  
Nada  
Andas extraña ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te hizo algo?  
Noo (si, pero si te cuento media escuela se enterara y estaré en muuchos problemas)  
Mejor me voy estas muy antipática  
Que pasa Bella ¿todavía dando vueltas esta él?  
Sii es que me da cosa hasta mirarlo.  
Un día mientras que Bella y sus amigas van de camino al centro comercial ...  
Mira Bella ese es el auto de él [Bella mira y queda sorprendida]  
(es del mismo color que el de mi sueño mierda ,soy tan buena adivinando [desilusionada por su acierto)  
Semanas después  
Bella ya ha olvidado todo lo ocurrido pero aun así sigue comentándole a Alice lo hermoso que es el sr Edward pero en fin la vida sigue y ella a conocido a un chico pero no le gusta así que lo deja pasar ...  
Un día bella y Alice están en clases y se dan cuenta que la persona que más le cae mal en su escuela está muy cerca de Edward .  
Días después  
bella mira quien esta abajo [mirando por la ventana]  
a ver (es tan guapo)  
y mira el enemigo está cerca cuanto apuesto a que se le acerca  
eso tenlo por seguro  
ahora bella está demasiado celosa se siente extraña, triste, desolada y no sabe ¿por qué? Esta así.


End file.
